Just Another Day in Forever
by APersonYouWillNeverKnow
Summary: Every wonder what Aro, Caius, and Marcus do when they aren't trying to kill bella? Here is a story that depicts what me and two of my friends would call a normal day in Italy *Read and Review*  rated T for so things said


**The site is not allowing replys to forums so three role players become quite bored. They go on skype and this is what is produced. :D**

**We each took a memeber, and this is what happened all the qoutes are the actuall lines we came up with expect for spelling erros corrected and a few lines had a few words added.**

**Hope you enjoy what we do when we are bored.**

**P.s. We don't own twilihgt except in out dreams *sigh***

* * *

><p>Aro sighed as he sat on his throne. All was quite in the castle. The guard was split into 3 groups two hunting down the newborn armies that where getting out of hand and one group was hunting children of the moon. On Caius orders, because he thought they were making a comeback after the run in will the Cullens months earlier. The only ones left in the castle where the Masters, the wives, and their human secretary, that Alec had his eye on and it was time she be replaced anyway. It was just another boring day in forever<p>

Marcus stared out the window bored as always, staring at nothing particular when out of nowhere, "I haven't had sex in so long," he states. Aro and Caius look up surprised for a fraction of a second before regain the expressions of boredom.

Caius is the next to speak looking at the all, "Who cares?"

Marcus replies, "Under this cape, I probably have lots of cobwebs," sighing as he moves from the window and takes a seat in his throne next to Aro.

Aro sighs not paying attention to them, "I want Alice."

Marcus turns his head slightly towards Aro, "If you want her then you need to put yourself out there. Simply tell her, that her blonde kid is messing with her emotions isn't that what he does… I wouldn't know," as he sighs the bored expression never leaving his face.

Aro shakes his head with an amused smile, "I didn't mean that way Marcus"

Marcus slightly nods, "Ah. You have your dear Suplcia I was thinking about banging her… She is quite a hottie in her old age" as he starts to day dream

Aro smiles as he stands up moving around a little, "She is isn't she? When she joins us you may have her since your dear Didyme is no longer with us"

Marcus cracks a slightly smile at the thought, something rarely ever seen, "How about a threesome? I have taken a liking to you guys over the centuries."

Caius speaks up running a hand through his blonde hair, "This just got awkward," raising an eyebrow, "You guys are crazy."

Aro turns to Caius his cloak flowing around him, "and my dear Caius you are not?" with a curious look, "You attack first and ask questions later."

Caius rolls his eyes at Aro smirking, "When did you grow a pair?"

Aro smiles as he starts to move around the room again, "about the same time you lost yours." As Aro finishes his sentence Marcus lets out a little snicker.

Caius whips his head around glaring, "You are so immature brother Marcus."

Marcus sighs, "You are just jealous you won't be able to partake in the threesome. What a shame, no balls."

Caius gets up grumbling, Aro chuckling amused as always, "What Caius you do no like the idea? I have taken a liking to the idea myself." Caius rolls his eyes at his two brothers

Marcus looks at him the only one still seated, "See someone agrees with me"

Aro smiling, "That makes you the odd man out dear Caius."

Caius glaring between them, Yes because both of you are weirdoes."

Marcus looks towards Caius, "Brother, I haven't heard much noise from your and Athenodora's bedroom."

Caius's hands turn into fist, "We do not make noise! Tell me where is your mate? Oh wait…my bad" smirking

Aro shakes his head glaring at Caius, "Shut your mouth brother or I will expose your secrets."

Caius gets an evil grin on his face, "Aro killed Didyme"

Aro scoffs, "Caius why would you say such lies?"

Caius, "But you did," pointing a pale white finger at Aro's chest.

Aro raises an eyebrow, "and I told you to shut up."

Caius growls, "You need to tell him the truth!"

Marcus sighs, "Just leave him Aro," as he sees Sulpicia "Hey, darling…Why don't you come over and sit on my lap," patting his knee.

Aro growls at Marcus, "Brother that is completely uncalled for," glaring at him.

Marcus shrugs, "Don't care" getting up, "I'm like so horny and don't even care" gripping Sulpicia's shoulders and making out with her. Aro growls snatching her quickly and roughly away from Marcus clutches.

Aro growling, "Marcus, If you are that horny that do Caius."

Caius's head snaps up, "Good joke," he says with a nervous laugh.

Aro has an evil grin on his face, "What joke brother?"

Caius raises and eyebrow, "That Marcus should do me Good joke. That's a knee slapper."

Aro chuckles, "It wasn't a joke."

Marcus sighing as he walks back to his throne, "Dude, he is so freaking old. His own wife doesn't bang him."

Caius rolls his eyes, "I have someone while your mate is a pile of ashes."

Aro smiles as he sends Sulpicia on her way, "If you where that Marcus horny you won't care much if he couldn't get his own wife to do him."

Caius just sighs and mutters under his breath, "First Marcus now Aro, no wonder we are not feared anymore!" as he takes his seat on his throne.

Marcus, sighs his face resuming its bored expression, "Actually dear brother we aren't feared anymore because of your dumbass," Marcuse states as he stares into space.

Caius growls rising from his throne, "We aren't feared because you are a whiny ass bitch!" pointing his finger towards Marcus. Aro turns to face his two companions raising an eye brow.

Marcus remains seated, "I can kill your ass… Actually I might do it," he says simply.

Caius motions Marcus to rise, "Bring it Emo." Marcus balling his hands into fist as he stands up and evil look in his eye.

Aro smiles at the two, "Go Marcus go," he chants.

Marcus growls, "Calling me emo when you stand over there looking like Reese Witherspoon."

Caius gasp "How dare you insult me? You look like Rachel Ray!"

Aro chuckles "Brothers can one of you punch the other already," as Caius lands a punch to Marcus's gut.

Marcus stumbles backwards before landing a solid right hook to Caius's jaw. The punches start flying this way and that as Aro watches amused with a smile plastered on his face.

Marcus and Caius continue their fight one of the three groups of members return. Felix, Jane, Demetri and Alec walk in on their master's fight and instantly start placing bets as Felix laughs and says, "This is just another day in forever.'

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to . and Pie flavored pie is awesome for the lines of Cauis and Marcus.<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED! :D**


End file.
